


【利艾】日常小碎片

by thewindsounds



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindsounds/pseuds/thewindsounds
Summary: 利艾小短打（練習用）
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 7





	1. 相擁入眠

Eren臨睡前習慣坐在床上，開着小夜燈用手機上着網。此時Levi輕敲了房門後便打開門走進房內，甚麼也沒說，帶着疲倦的氣息，默默地朝着艾倫那兒走去。

Eren抬頭看了他一眼，心領神會地放下手機，張開雙臂，迎接Levi的擁抱。當Levi的臉埋進Eren的胸膛，雙臂緊緊環抱着對方的腰腹時，他舒服地長歎了一口氣，身體原本繃緊的肌肉也隨之而放鬆。

Eren為Levi脫掉他的近視眼鏡，摺疊好後輕放在一旁，雙手按在對方的太陽穴上慢慢地打圈按摩，「辛苦了，要喝杯熱牛奶嗎？比較好安睡。」Eren輕聲地問道。

「不用了，這樣就好⋯⋯不想再動了。」

「Levi。」

「嗯？」

原本埋首在胸膛的男人抬起頭，獲得了來自戀人親在額頭上的安慰吻。

「就這樣？我剛剛好不容易跟Client談好生意，我覺得我應該得到更多的獎勵。」Levi捉住Eren的手，充滿暗示地親吻手心，來來回回的，糾纏不放。

「可是你累了——」Eren笑着點了點男人的臉，「黑眼圈都跑出來啦。你需要好好睡一覺。」

「Eren——」

「聽話。我答應你，這個周末，你想怎樣都行，聽你的。」

「真的？」

「真的。」

「Eren。」

「嗯？」

Levi撐起了身，趨前給Eren一個溫潤纏綿的吻。他滿意地看到Eren臉紅紅的樣子後，輕巧地翻了個身，關掉床邊的小夜燈，再回來緊抱着Eren——經過一輪用腦過度的工作，他只想抱着專屬他的抱枕睡覺。

「晚安，Eren。」


	2. 不良嗜好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聞說相戀比惡習還恐怖

嘴裡含着一支香煙，拿起手邊的打火機，「咔嚓」一聲，橙黃色的火光瞬間照亮了他的臉龐，他用手輕輕護着火光燃點了香煙，他輕吸了一口，悠悠地呼出一縷輕煙。

有事不順心時，他就會這樣，走出露台，抽一支煙。其實他更想貪方便在書房裡邊工作邊抽着煙，但他的男朋友不喜歡，嫌煙味重，又見不得煙灰。

到底誰是大叔呢。明明年紀比自己大上一截，但自己抽煙的姿態反而更有大叔味——長髮隨意起紮起，有時候更懶得刮鬍子，鬆鬆垮垮的居家服，自己也不是沒有肌肉，但他的同居人就連居家服都貼身整潔，肌肉線條比他更出色，相較之下，自己更顯頹廢了。

男友勸過他戒煙，好言相勸也好，疼痛教育也罷，就是戒不掉。他承諾減少抽煙的次數，而且會在陽台抽煙好散散味道；男友也是會心軟，現在嘴上說說幾句便算了。

其實他自己相當地享受戀人的嘮叨。利用這個百害而無一利的嗜好，一種近乎慢性自毁的方式去換取戀人的持續關注，他承認自己是有點病態，但他樂此不疲，因為他知道，他的男友其實寵着他。

就像現在，腰間突然傳來被撫摸的觸感，感受到男友走到他身旁，他側頭望望他的男友，男友輕捏他的腰部問：「怎麼還不睡？」

「抽完這枝就去。」

利威爾突然用力地捏緊艾倫的腰，艾倫吃痛的嬌嗔：「痛——你幹嘛啊。」

「在懲罰一個死活都不戒煙的小鬼。」

「幼稚，」他不反駁男人對他的稱呼，聽慣了也懶得糾正。況且自己的年紀確實真的比他小很多，「到底誰是小鬼啊，你也不是不知道我沒了這個可不行啊。」

利威爾看着艾倫彈了彃煙頭，趁人不注意時把香煙從對方身上一把搶了過來，猛吸了一口，卻閉口不吐，抓緊艾倫的衣領把人強行拉低親吻，把埋藏於口中的白煙輕送進對方的口中。煙草香醉人，他意猶未盡地不斷輕吮艾倫的嘴唇，一縷縷的輕煙從兩人唇側漏出，唇舌間香草混雜了對方的氣息，如癡如醉——至於香煙，早被男人摁熄了放在一旁了。

雙唇分離，頭貼着頭，男人滿意地望着眼前泛紅的雙頰，「現在呢？」

「……甚麼？」

「香煙，和我，選哪個？」

「……你跟香煙怎麼比啦！話說你這是跟香煙吃醋了嗎！？？」

「……每次看你的嘴唇吸着煙就很火大，」男人惡趣味地湊近青年的耳邊說，「……吸我的不好嗎？」

艾倫頓時氣結又羞紅起來，自暴自棄地低頭埋首在男人的肩上說，「……我吸。」

「好孩子。」


End file.
